Traditionally, the containment of animals can be a tedious and risky task that requires a trained and experienced professional. With certain animals being more harmful than others, it is important to maintain and execute safe procedures for containing and releasing the animals. Currently, many animal control specialists are required to contain animals using simple cages, boxes, or bags. When handling animals in a cage, the user is usually forced to handle the cages directly with their hands. At this time, the hands of the user are exposed to the contained animal while grasping/carrying the cage. When handling animals in boxes, users traditionally utilize a large opening to place an animal into and out of the box. However, with a large opening, the animal is also presented with the opportunity to leap out and escape, or possesses the ability to strike. Furthermore, many containment boxes are non-transparent. As a result, where within the box the animal is located is generally hard to determine. When handling animals using a bag or sack, the user is generally required to reach into the sack to extract the animal for release. As a result, the user's hands and arm are exposed for attack by the contained animal. The present invention provides a system that is able to overcome all of the potential risks that come with traditional methods of animal containment. The containment system establishes a safe way for people to handle reptiles, particularly snakes and other potentially dangerous, small animals (e.g. Raccoons, cats, badgers). The present invention is an animal containment system that when used in conjunction with restraining tongs, lassos, hooks, cat graspers, and other such devices provide a safe means for handling such animals. The present invention can improve the safety for both the animal handlers as well as the animals themselves. The containment system can be made from 100% recyclable materials and support a green environment by enabling safe and harmless securing and removal of animals.